Realizations
by Aria5
Summary: Serena discovers that she has feelings for her best friend and roommate, Darien. But does he feel the same way about her?


Title: Realizations  
Author: Aria  
Genre: Alternate Reality Romance  
Rating: G  
  
::Sailormoon and its characters are property of Kodansha Ent. &  
Naoko Takeuchi. Do you think if i ask nice enough they'll let me  
in? No? I didn't think so either =^_^;;  
  
Realizations  
  
She sat on the veranda and looked down at her best friend   
and his latest girlfriend. The sight of them in such a tight,   
intimate embrace had her stomach twisting into a thousand knots.   
Maybe waiting up for him hadn't been such a fantastic idea.   
  
They'd been friends for as long as she could remember.   
Since they were kids it was always 'They're like two peas in a pod'.   
They were inseparable. They went to the same college, had the same   
set of friends. Even enjoyed doing the same sorts of things.   
It wasn't so unlikely when they moved in together in their first   
years of college to help each other out with rent.  
  
But never ever not even once did she even thing that her   
feelings for him would escalate from warm, fuzzy, let's hang out,   
platonic friendship to a passionate, heady response every time she   
saw him or heard his voice.   
  
It never bothered her before to see his dates smile at him, watching   
his every move. Or eye at her almost scornfully as if to say 'Ha!   
I've got him! Poor little girl couldn't snag him if she was in her   
wildest dream!'   
  
But slowly over time, it did. It really started to bother her. His   
dates. The endless stream of blondes, brunettes and redheads. They   
always looking so beautiful, he always so handsome.   
  
And then one day, like the morning sun rising evaporating the dewy   
idiocy from her mind, it dawned on her. She was in love.   
  
There were no bells, no fireworks. Just a gentle, slow appreciation   
of the fact. Love had her in its velvety fist, and the object of her   
affection was he, her best friend.   
  
And bit-by-bit she became accustomed to the reality of being in love   
with her confidant. The person she'd told everything to no matter   
how horrible or humiliating. How she tripped on the stairs once as   
she was going to meet her date, how she went to a job interview in   
mismatched shoes because she was so nervous. The guy who was curled   
up on the couch watching with her when she cried at all those movies.   
The guy who gave her a hug whenever she needed one and attempted to   
cook on her birthdays.   
  
The man who had been with her through every humiliation, heartache   
and joyous occasion in her life.  
  
The one perfect man.   
  
Pushing her sun-spun hair out of her eyes, she turned away as they   
kissed. But wait! Her misty eyes turned back to the tortuous sight.   
Was that disinterest she saw in his eyes? Was that a cold and   
emotionless hug he gave her? Hope had her heart soaring and put   
wings on her feet, easily wiping away the green veil of jealousy   
from her eyes.   
  
Quickly she hid behind the sheer curtains and watched as he walked   
her to her car, opened the door, helped her in, shut it and walk   
into the house. Not even pausing a moment to wave or to watch her   
slowly cruise away down the darkened street.   
  
Afraid to let hope get the better of her, She quickly ducked back into   
the room and stuffed herself under the bed covers. Moments later, the   
tall broad shouldered silhouette she knew so well opened the creaky   
door and tip toed into the room as if he had done it so many times   
before.   
  
She could feel his gaze glide over her and could almost hear his chuckle.   
She knew he would find it amusing to see her in bed so early. But she   
was wrong.  
  
In an instant he was kneeling be her side, breath slightly accelerated.   
Gently he put his fingers to her forehead and then to his own.   
  
She could hardly believe it. He was checking her temperature. The   
gesture was so sweet it almost had her confessing her feelings to   
him right then and there. But she bit her tongue. All of her earlier   
courage had fled some time ago leaving her as meek as a newborn   
kitten. So she lay there forcing her breathing to stay calm and   
even and fighting to keep a smile from her lips.   
  
Then what he did next shocked the breath from her lungs.   
  
She felt his fingers skim her cheek and his warm breath hovering so close   
to her ear. Were those his lips that touched her temple?   
  
No matter how hard her heart fought to free itself of her, she lay there   
quiet and still when he spoke. The deep soulful voice thrilling her to   
the very core of her being.  
  
"I don't know why it took me so long to realize. I guess I'm so stupid   
I didn't realize what was staring me in the face all these years."   
  
The tension emanating from him was almost tangible as she heard him   
draw in a ragged breath. Struggling for a breath herself she listened on.   
  
"We belong together. We've been together for as long as I can remember   
and I want us to be together for a lot longer. I just wish there was a   
way to tell you without looking like a complete fool."   
  
She felt his fingers in her hair now, running the silken strands nervously   
when she heard him start to say the words she'd longed to hear from him.  
  
"I l..."  
  
She was up and a breath from his face before he could finish. She   
stared into eyes that rivalled the steely midnight blue of the sky.   
In the dim sheen on the moon she looked at his beautiful face. At how   
his hair was so infuriatingly boyish and in his eyes as usual, how is   
expression was calm even though she could hear his heart beating and   
those luscious lips. How she wanted to feel them against hers.   
  
Taking things into her own hands. She shyly slid her hands up his   
strong arms and wound them around his neck, twining them in his   
hair. And slowly she moved in closer. The instant their lips met,   
she thought she'd scream in delight. Her heart was singing so loudly   
sure he heard it.   
  
It was light at first, soft and fleeting. Then gradually the serenity   
grew into a tempest that raged through them both. She didn't know who   
stoked the flames first but she knew the resulting inferno was what   
she wanted. What she needed.   
  
Unsteadily, they both moved back and she looked at him, unsure of what   
his reaction would be.   
  
Trembling she watched as his mouth languidly turned up at the corners   
then morphed into an enormous grin.   
  
The moment their eyes met, when blue met blue once again, she knew.  
  
She knew they'd be together forever.  
  
-----'---@  
  
So what do you think? Let me know, mail me at aria@ariasink.com  
Want to see more of my work? Head over to www.ariasink.com  



End file.
